Zeedan Nazir
Zeedan Nazir is the son of the late Kal and Jamila Nazir, the brother of Alya and the grandson of Sharif and Yasmeen. His mother Jamila passed away in 2012. In 2014 when Kal began dating Leanne Tilsley, Zeedan didn't approve of the relationship and even refused to go and meet Leanne along with the rest of the family in July of that year, which left Kal disappointed. When the Rovers were preparing to hold a cricket match against their rivals The Flying Horse, Zeedan turned up for cricket training but was still raw about Kal's choice of girlfriend. On the day of the match, Zeedan walked off the pitch when Leanne turned up at Alya's request. Despite Kal's friend Gary Windass attempting to talk Zeedan round by telling him that his father loved him, Zeedan still felt resentment for Kal being away in the army. After the match was over - resulting in a Rovers' victory - Zeedan refused to celebrate, telling Kal that he could have any woman - apart from Leanne. Zeedan befriended Gary and got a job with him at the Builder's Yard, however his father wasn't happy that he was being paid below the minimum wage. Kal confronted Tony Stewart over the matter, but an embarrassed Zeedan ordered his father to drop it. Gary began a relationship with Zeedan's sister Alya, which neither he nor Kal approved of. They were eventually won round. This would be considered a slightly hypocritical move on Zeedan's behalf, due to the acceptance of Gary but not Leanne. Eventually, Zeedan began to mellow toward Leanne. This all changed in May 2015, when a fire at the Victoria Court flats broke out, and Kal and Leanne went to rescue young Amy Barlow who was trapped inside. Leanne and Amy escaped, but Kal perished after an explosion caused by a gas canister. This left Zeedan and Alya orphaned. Zeedan was quick to place blame of his father's death on Leanne, much to her disgust but they eventually learned to get along, especially after Zeedan learned that Kal successfully proposed to Leanne seconds before he died. Zeedan grew up immensely as 2015 progressed. He got a part-time sous chef job at Nick's Bistro thanks to Leanne's handiwork. This job Zeedan did in alternating with his job at V Court Fitness gym, an establishment owned by Sharif. Alya was then revealed to have had cheated on Gary by sleeping with his friend Jason Grimshaw, resulting in Gary dissolving their engagement, Alya becoming estranged from her grandparents, and a pregnancy scare. Zeedan supported Leanne after it transpired that she was suffering horrific abuse from her stepson Simon Barlow, as his father Peter had recently left Weatherfield for a job in Antigua. Simon took to Zeedan, and they formed a unique bond which helped Simon to stop abusing Leanne. Zeedan developed a crush on Alya's university friend Rana Habeeb after she arrived in Weatherfield and they shared a kiss in the bistro's kitchen. In April 2016, Gary was arrested for possession of cannabis, which he was acquiring for Izzy Armstrong, who was in severe pain due to an incident a few months back. Zeedan wished to have Gary fired from the gym, which Sharif complied with and Gary lost his job, which infuriated his mother Anna. Background information *Zeedan was introduced as part of Coronation Street's first ever Muslim family. Quotes "If I'm not doing anything else." (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2014 debuts Category:Nazir family Category:Builders Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:V Court Fitness staff Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:1995 births Category:2016 marriages